Déjame quererte
by Catastrophe13
Summary: OneShot. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? No mucho, en realidad ya ni siquiera sabía con que se conformaba


**No tengo mucho que decir hoy. -Excepto agradecer sus reviews, fav, y follows a mis fics, realmente han sido lo mejor en este horrible día-**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Esto quizás no ha quedado tan bonito, porque el día no va muy bien. En fin, espero sea de su agrado**

 **N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecer, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Había regresado a _esa_ banca, donde tantas otras tardes –y mañanas, y noches- había esperado

Pero ¿Qué esperaba?

No mucho, en realidad ya ni siquiera sabía con que se conformaba

Cuando él regresó, pensó que eso ya era suficiente, sin embargo, nada cambiaba

 _La distancia que los separaba era abismal, incluso estando a su lado_

Y le dolía, sí.

Porque básicamente se sentía incapaz de cambiar las cosas

Sasuke era, serio, _inquebrantable_ , y aunque –mínimamente- no se molestaba con su compañía. Ella quería más

 _Necesitaba más_

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando?

No creía en príncipes azules, o cuentos de hadas. Pero al menos esperaba que, cuando se volvieran a encontrar el mundo se paralizara _por lo menos un momento_

¡Tanta espera lo valía!

Y ahí estaba ella, luchando por contener las lágrimas, una vez más. Mientras él, probablemente era perseguido por un séquito de chicas chillando "Sasuke-Kun" "Sasuke-Kun", con cuerpos de modelo, sonrisas perfectas, _y no semi-rotas_ como la suya. Con conversaciones interesantes, coquetería por montón

¿Y ella que tenía? Estatura promedio, cuerpo promedio, sonrisa semi-rota. Y ¡Oh! Una nula capacidad de formar oraciones coherentes cuando él estaba cerca

 _Un gran partido_

A veces se animaba diciendo que, él prácticamente ni la conocía, _que quizás con un poquito más de valentía podría fijarse en ella_

O al menos, en como ella lo miraba

Sí, _como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo_

Luego recordaba que, él estaría rodeado de conversaciones interesantes y chicas que le prometían el mundo

¿Por qué ella sería distinta?

Bufó. No quería llorar, era ya suficiente saber que estaba esperando, _algo_ , sin saber en concreto _qué_.

No era tonta, había intentado expulsarlo de su cabeza, incluso intentó no pensar en nada. Desconectar sus neuronas de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él

Fallo terriblemente

Las cosas más simples se lo recordaban, una cálida tarde de verano, los rayos de sol mezclándose entre las copas de los árboles. Sus colores favoritos, las cosas que más la hacían feliz

Porque para Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha era eso; o más bien…Ese

 _Ese que estando presente o no, la hacía feliz_

Sabiendo que estaba a salvo, sabiendo que estaba vivo, sabiendo que existía, Sakura veía el mundo más bonito

Porque le había dado su corazón sin darse cuenta, y ahí estaba, esperando algo

Un ataque de valentía quizás, para hablarle y ver si algún –por pequeño que fuese- avance tenía su relación. O quizás, que él la mirara un día, _como ella a él_ , y descubriera que era todo lo que siempre quiso, _y necesito_

Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Le gustaba soñar despierta, pensar que era una princesa y que tarde o temprano, _el amor triunfaría_

Quizás, el amor de ella era tan grande, que alcanzaba para envolverlos a los dos

Quizás, él tenía miedo, y ella podría, sanar sus heridas a punta de amor y esfuerzo

Porque _ella quería repararlo, si estaba roto_

Porque _ella quería ayudarlo, a pelear contra sus demonios_

Porque _ella quería conocer sus secretos, y que él conociera los suyos. Quería conocerlo, como nadie más lo había hecho_

Porque _ella quería tomarlo de la mano y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien_

Porque _ella quería que él simplemente supiera, que pasara lo que pasara, sin límite de tiempo, lo supiera él o no, ahí había alguien que lo quería desde el fondo de su corazón, y que, siempre sería así_

Una lágrima traviesa rodó por su mejilla

 _No quería volver a llorar_

 _No quería seguir soñando_

 _No quería seguir esperando_

La incertidumbre era, innegablemente lo que la destrozaba ¿Alguien habría ya ganado su corazón?

Se estremeció

 _¿Realmente importaba?_

Allí estaría ella, _esperando_

 _Como lo estaba haciendo, en ese mismo instante, en aquella banca que tantas veces la vio soñando, rogando por su amor, esperando_

– Déjame quererte, Sasuke-Kun – un calor se extendió por su pecho, tan sólo susurrar su nombre

* * *

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, cuando sintió un calor en su corazón, confundido, se llevó la mano al pecho. Era sin duda alguna, una sensación agradable

 _Quizás –sin tener márgenes de distancia, o tiempo- el amor de ella era suficiente, para llegar hasta él_

* * *

 **Creo que la esperanza se coló por la mitad. No quería que todo terminara mal. En fin. Gracias por leer**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
